In general, in supermarkets, convenience stores, and other stores, sales data (item names, numbers, and prices), changes, etc. that have been registered and processed by a sales data processing apparatus such as an electronic cash register (ECR) or a point of sale (POS) terminal are recorded as journal data on a transaction-by-transaction basis. Other things such as manipulation situations are also recorded as journal data. When whole day business has finished, a person in charge checks, in detail, for a manipulation mistake, an unjust manipulation, etc. made by an operator by examining various manipulation situations involving the operator by referring to the journal data. A technique for preventing injustices is disclosed in which when a manipulation for opening the drawer is performed, a face of an operator is imaged and a control is made so as to prohibit opening of the drawer unless resulting image data and related journal data are transferred to and recorded in a face image database of an external apparatus (refer to JP-A-2009-230682).
In the above technique of JP-A-2009-230682, taking and recording of a face image of an operator are made conditions that are indispensable for opening of the drawer, whereby the face image is left as evidence. However, when a person in charge checks for injustices based on a shot image, he or she may not be able to recognize who opened the drawer, how the drawer was opening, or whether or not an unjust manipulation other than drawer opening was performed. As such, this technique is insufficient as a tool for checking for an unjust manipulation.